


A Nothing ((Nathaniel X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: I am what I call 'A Nothing'. A being whose worth absolutely zero. I have no loved ones to return too, except for my parents, who work so much that I never see them anymore. My single talent? Writing. It's all I'm good for. And it's always depressing. I can't help myself. My dad just got a promotion, and now I have a new life. I'm no hero. But I could be in a world that I create.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Nothing ((Nathaniel X Reader One Shot))

You deserve a hero. I am nothing but a figment. A false hope. A nothing. That's it. I am a nothing. And once you see me, you'll want to get rid of me. You're too busy for imagination.  
What could I possibly do? I don't understand.  
Why would you want... Of all people, me?  
I'm no hero.  
I'm a nothing.  
A journal written with saddened words and music humming in my headphones. A sigh escaped my lips. I am that nothing. I don't know why I was sad. I had nothing to be sad over. I closed the journal, deciding on resting my hand, or perhaps saving myself from depressing myself even more for now.  
That was my talent. Words. Words mean so much to me. A dream into reality, memories shared, secrets revealed. That was it. I was inspired. But.. Nobody could ever read it. I knew nobody who wanted to read.  
My words forever lost. That is why I was a nothing. Who wanted words as a gift? I set my journal on my bookshelf compiled of more, already filled entrées.  
Forever they will stay, until one day I shall stray.  
I shook my head, pulling myself from toxic thoughts. Those always happened after I finished writing. I'm not upset for any particular reason today. In fact, I should be happy. The room was dimmed, it's only light was a candle beside my bed. I pulled myself up, flipping on a light switch to brighten the dirtied room. Gross. I really need to clean. Later though. I had been writing all night, and I had something to do today.  
Slipping my phone from my pocket, I checked the time. I was at least a half an hour early. But might as well get there soon. My parents weren't around. They had night jobs, but should be home when I wake up for school. If I knew it was like any other day, breakfast would be in the microwave and they'd be passed out until I'm already sleeping then they would go out. I hardly even see my parents anymore. I'm alright with it though. A new house, after my dad got promoted. It's a much better neighborhood, and a much better school. Honestly, I was a little excited.  
I pushed a fresh journal into my bag and pulled a brush out of it in return. I couldn't bring a journal from my past into a place of my future yet. Start off fresh. A quick comb through my hair was fine. It's not like anyone would pay attention to a nothing anyway. I returned the brush inside, collected my breakfast, and head out.  
I'd have to thank the Maps App later for knowing where the school was, or I'd be totally lost. It didn't take long to see the large building. A few people mingled around the school but I wouldn't go in my classroom until the bell rang. I wouldn't trap myself in a room for longer than I needed. Finding a cozy spot on the steps, I popped open my bag and began to write again.  
What kind of school was this? It seemed to eccentric. More than I deserve. A hero... I know of them. Yes... Irresistible, strong, brave, smart. Everything I'm not. The complete opposite of non existent. The center of attention, always surrounded by smiling faces after finishing your mission. Why are you so happy? What is so good about winning? Are you not content with leaving once your work is done? Why do you smile? Why do you laugh?  
This is my chapter, and I shall find out. But not yet-  
In a sudden swipe, I felt my journal ferociously torn from my hands. A shadow blocked the sun as a stranger towered over me. Who would take my journal? Who would want to bother me?  
A sharp look upon her face, a shine in her eyes. I instantly knew she wasn't to be trifled with. The girl flipped my book over, reading the contents. I didn't bother stopping her. The contents are depressing, she would want nothing to do with it when she reads the words.   
So I waited. The girl's eyes scanned the pages, a grin turned to a frown. "This is so lame. What kind of junk is this?" The girl scoffed, shutting the book.   
"Can I have it back?" I muttered the question, holding out my hand. The girl shrugged, suddenly launching the book back. I reached out to grab, but it was in vain, as the book landed in a puddle of car oil on the road. I felt a sharp stab in my heart, seeing the pages soaking in the black liquid. I wanted to cry, but no words came out. Then it went numb. I swallow stepping down the stairs and looking both ways before moving into the road and picking it up.  
The words bled down the pages, smudged together, and the pages were unusable. The book smelled of cars and I knew this journal would no longer be used. Such wasted paper was saddening.  
There was a soft tap on my shoulder, and I looked back to a young girl around my age. She gave me a conforming smile, looking down at the book. "I'm so sorry." The girl started. "Chloe is just like that. She's mean to everyone. I'll let you have mine." She turned to her side pouch, taking out a journal of her own.  
A warm swelling entered my heart, I couldn't possibly take it though. This was too much! I shook my head, returning her smile. "I couldn't possibly. A place to write is a sacred place for me. I must earn it on my own, or my words don't deserve to be said." I explained my reasoning and declined. The girl tilt her head, a little confused but didn't ask. A journal to write is my everything. I have to put into the effort on my own to obtain one or it doesn't count. It made sense to me. She put it back in her bag with a sigh then nodded. "You must be the new girl. Welcome. I'm Marinette." She offered her hand. I shook it gently, asking myself ridiculous questions. Like, why talk to a nobody like me? I didn't say it out loud though. The girl crossed her arms when we parted. "You're in my class. I heard about your arrival. I'll walk you there!" Marinette turned and began walking away. I quickly ran to catch up, tossing my journal in the trash can beside the sidewalk as I passed it. There was no saving that.  
The hallways seemed like any normal school for a while until I was led into the courtyard. An outside area, with classroom doors all around it. Such interesting design. I would have to document it later. A pair of stairs led up to the second floor, which is exactly where Marinette started up. She stopped at the first door there, pushing it open and letting me go in first. A few early students were calmly waiting in class already. A short blonde girl in the back, talking to another girl beside her with long black hair. Two boys up front too. A boy with blonde hair seemed to be playing a card game with a hipster dressed friend. There was one student in back but his head was down and he looked like he was sleeping.  
Marinette tapped her chin looking around the room, then questioned the blonde male up front. "Hey, is there any empty seats?" She wondered.  
The boy looked to his friend, who shrugged. The girl's head moved to me with a smile. "This is the new student-" She paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."  
Introducing myself, I finished her sentence. "(Y/n)." I gave a wave. "Chloe ruined her book today. She loves writing." The girl tapped my shoulder, like a mom bragging about their child.  
"Really? Do you want another?" The boy wondered, looking towards me. I shook my head, turning my eyes away. "I need to obtain one on my own."  
"There's a spot back there I think." The other boy looked behind him, pointing to a chair beside the sleeping student in the back.  
"Oh yea!" Marinette grinned, jumping in the air gleefully. What strange students. So upbeat. I felt the joy starting to rub off on me, but I wasn't going to admit that outloud. "The author and the artist. A perfect match!" She began to tug my arm. "You have to meet him!"  
Artist? The idea made me curious. Despite my word passion, I did enjoy sketching from time to time. I wasn't very good though. How well did they draw? I allowed Marinette to pull me past the desks to the empty spot beside him. She reached over the desk, tapping his arm to awaken the student. He had fire red hair, a marvelous trait that was actually quite beautiful. The boy flinched his arm away from the touch, letting out an annoyed groan, and rose his head. He seemed to be in a daze as he looked around, eyes finally landing on Marinette and widening in surprise. "Huh?" He wondered. "W-What are you doing here?" He showed a grin, scratching his head. The girl smiled. So much smiling. I was almost tempted to do it myself. Her blueberry colored hair shone in the sunlight portrayed from the windows. She was a something, wasn't she? They all were.  
I had hoped that maybe... Friends were possible. But I had forgotten, I had to hide my emotions. I didn't want to get myself hurt. And friends could do that. But for a long time, I really did feel happy. Even if my journal was ruined.  
"Nathaniel, this is (y/n). She's new and loves writing, now okay bye." I was suddenly jerked into the seat as she raced away. Feeling the pressure of being yanked around, my arm was a little sore.  
I rubbed the spot, looking over to the boy. A curious look in his eyes, one was mostly covered with hair though. In fact he wasn't actually that bad looking. I tilt my head, returning the strange observing gesture.  
In the awkward silence, I finally sighed. "I... Heard you like to draw. Could I maybe.." I looked away from his gaze to finish. "See some of it?"  
Nathaniel let out a small gasp, then grinned. "You'd like to see? E-Erm, sure." He reached under his desk to pull out his own journals. Ones that didn't contain lined paper. I was honestly interested in seeing, hopefully I didn't come off as bothersome.  
Nathaniel placed his book on the desk and turned to the first page, sliding it towards me a little. I could see it was a student. Most likely, one from this class. His broad shoulders seemed to work well with the tall figure and determined, yet childish eyes. "This is amazing." I let myself whisper, turning the page. This time, it was a girl with wild hair in a bandanna. She looked short, a sweet smile on her face. "The lines are perfect. I haven't even seen this person before but it's just..." I shook my head. "I wish I could draw like this."  
The boy chuckled quietly, shyly looking away. Had I embarrassed him?  
"Thanks. I haven't shown my art to many people. I'm glad you like it." He set his hands on his lap and i was quickly reminded of an innocent puppy. "Why don't you draw something? I have some pages in the back if you want to try." He held out his pencil. I stared at the gesture for a moment, thinking about it. A weapon of creation. I let myself take it, flipping to the back page. What should I draw? Something simple, of course. That wouldn't take much time. But something with emotion. A passion, perhaps? I didn't know much about art. I suddenly got a plan, starting with a circle. Gently, I grazed the paper with the pencil tip, twisting my wrist around until the circle closed. I connected it to two short lines, followed by widening it out. A head, neck, and shoulders. That would be fine. An entire body would be too much. I molded out a chin, erasing a few lines, repeating to bold out features. An eye, a soft pupil, an eyebrow, nose, and a small smile. Then I began the hair, gliding the pencil over the face, giving the strands a loose flowing look. Hopefully he didn't know who it was yet.  
I started the collar, a thin jacket over a normal shirt. This actually wasn't that bad. I enjoyed this.  
Finally, I started the shading. Detail to each part. Adding color to the eyes to make it seem shining, shadows around the neck where the hair blocked out light. I finally finished, adding my name under the figure, and handing the book back. "Here. I tried my best." I forced a smile. That was... Actually really fun. I liked that. Nathaniel flipped to the page, examining the picture I left. I saw a smile etch over his face. "Hey, that's me." He laughed. "That's really nice. Nobody's drawn me before." He trailed off quietly, staring down at the picture.  
I gave a short nod, resting my chin my my hand. I wanted to write, but I didn't have anything. Maybe I should have brought two journals. I wasn't exactly sad, just a little bored and irritated. "Thanks." He suddenly spoke again. I opened my mouth to speak, just as the classroom door opened and more people filed in. Students began to take their seats and chatter, filling the class with noise. I recognized two students as some of the drawings I had seen.  
Observing them in person, I noticed how good the picture actually was. The short girl's hair was rainbow colored, and the guy was much larger than I expected. He could really hurt someone if he wanted too.  
More students emerged, filling the classroom. I recognized the girl from this morning, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She sat in one of the front seats with a girl having short brown hair. The teacher entered, standing in front of her desk. "Class, quiet down." She snapped her fingers. "Say hello to (y/n). She'll be joining our class today." The teacher pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, pointing to where I sat. All eyes turned to me, and I replied with a small wave. I'm being noticed? All those eyes... Looking at me. I wanted to vanish at that moment, jump into a hole, run off. But I couldn't just leave. I forced a fake smile and said nothing.  
The students quickly grew bored and turned back, and I let out a sigh of relief.  
Class continued like any normal classroom, and I looked down at the worksheet in front of me. I wasn't very good at Science. In fact, I had no idea what any of this meant. Pencil in hand, I decided to doodle. It wasn't all that bad. And it was a good substitute for now. I decided to draw Nathaniel again. A quick portrait would be fine.  
As I began to add the features, a figure stepped in front of the table. Was it Chloe again? No.. She was in her own seat. This time, the teacher was before us. A frown on her face. But... She wasn't looking at me. The drawing was too small to be noticed quickly. It blend in with the questions. So, it was..  
My eyes turned to the boy beside me. His notebook was open on a large drawing. He gave a half smile, pulling his book closer. "It's nothing. I was just.." He trailed off. The teacher must be strict on rules here. I would have to be careful. What was she going to do?  
"Drawing in class again?" She exasperated, adjusted her glasses. "Maybe a visit to the Principal's Office should teach you something." She suddenly swiped the drawings up. "I'm taking these. You can get these back at the end of the week and take them home." She pointed to the door. How terrible! Even I began to get upset. End of the week? I've never heard of a teacher keeping something like that. That art was special to him, like my writing was to me. Feeling mad wasn't something I've felt for a long time. Of course I have emotions. I just didn't like showing them much. I couldn't just sit back and unjustly let this happen, though!  
Nathaniel had already collected his backpack and quietly left the class, but I could get the drawings for him. The teacher slipped them into her desk, so I just had to wait. Continuing class like normal, the bell finally rang and everyone left. Marinette followed the blonde haired boy out, speaking with a group of friends. Eventually, everyone left, and I was alone. This time, I thanked myself for being a nothing. Nobody notices when i'm missing. The teacher followed after, closing the door behind her. I hurriedly made my way to the desk, pulling a drawer open and shuffling through the objects. Different items confiscated from students? I didn't have time to snoop around. The teacher could return at any moment. It wasn't hard to find what I was looking for. I opened my backpack, hiding it inside and hurrying out the door. I would give them back tomorrow, sooner if I could find him on my way out.  
Nobody seemed to notice me leaving the classroom. I made my way down the stairs, looking around the courtyard, I didn't see the familiar red haired boy anywhere. Slightly disappointed, I started home. I think I actually made a friend today.  
A darkened home, the smell of cooked food already waiting for me, and the absence of anyone else. The curtains were closed, blocking out the light. Maybe... This was a new chapter in my life after all. A new home, somewhere nobody knew me. Where I could finally be a something. A hero? Hardly. But dreams could always be reality in my world.  
I pushed open the curtains, letting sunlight flood the room in it's warm embrace. I stood there a moment, letting my body bask in the feeling. This was nice...  
I only left for a moment to run to my room and pick up a journal. I could write in the sun's warmth. I returned to the spot, pulling up a sharpened pencil. But no words could come to mind. This couldn't be right.. I'm always able to write! A block? Maybe I just didn't have anything to say right now. Letting out a solemn sigh, I closed the journal, eyes moving towards my backpack.  
Slowly unzipping the top, the contents came into view. Nathaniel's own journals and sketch paper was all still here. Not even a wrinkle.  
I shouldn't go through it... It was private. But I was so curious. I really wanted to see. What should I do?  
Finally, I shook my head and closed it back up. It wouldn't be right for me to look without permission first. As I was about to stand back up, a cold chill succumbed my whole body. I was sure the curtains were still open. They were. The sun was still physically lighting up the room.  
But it just didn't feel right. I could hear someone behind me, and my heart skipped a beat. Someone was approaching me slowly. Each footstep agonizingly taking their time. Who was in my house? What did they want from a nothing? I was afraid to turn around, I could feel their shadow cover the sun behind me until I could almost feel their breath on my neck. I didn't move. I couldn't. Then it happened. A pair of arms tightened around my body, hugging me from behind. The stranger buried their face into my back and didn't say a word. Who..? I stretched my neck to look behind me but it was hard to make out. The stranger had wild orange hair, a small beret on his head. He seemed so familiar but I just didn't know who it was. "Are you going to hurt me?" I muttered, considering pulling from his grip. But quickly decided against it. So far, he's not hurting me and he doesn't seem angry. I wouldn't risk it. The stranger hummed shaking his head. "No. I just wanted to see you. You were so kind to me." The voice.. "Nathaniel? You look so different." I tried to move, and he lowered his arms. Sitting on his knees, I could see his eyes. He seemed dangerous, the dark looks, black mask over his eyes. He seemed distant. "Are you okay?" I held out my hand, raising it to his face. What on earth was I doing? He let me come closer, grazing my fingers along his cheek. His skin was soft, and so warm. "I'm fine. Better than fine in fact." Nathaniel closed his eyes with a smile. "When she took away my stuff, the drawing you made for me was also stolen too. I'm going to get it back. When I do, I'll make sure I have my revenge too. She won't ever take a student's creativity again. And while I do that... I have to get.." He shook his head.  
He started to stand up, I quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait. I have th-" I didn't get to finish. He pulled me up and moved close. I didn't want to back away though. I closed my eyes and prepared myself, and within moments, I felt the closeness. The chilling sensation on him. He was warm, but the kiss was icy cold. I didn't mind it though. Of course, I only met him earlier today but it felt like we've known each other our whole lives. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. It just felt right. He pulled back with a smile. "I think I love you." Nathaniel started towards the window, pushing the glass open.  
I didn't try to stop him, and I was alone again. If I had insisted on telling him I had the journals, would that have stopped him? I didn't have time to think on what could have happened. Something was wrong with Nathaniel and I had to help. I'm not a hero. I'm a nothing. But I have what he wants. I tossed the backpack strap around my back and head out the door. He was most likely at the school, since that's where it should have been.  
That wasn't too far, I could probably make it in time before anyone got hurt.  
My feet hitting the silent pavement, exhausted breaths, the weight of the backpack held me back. I couldn't stop now though. I was nearly there. Everyone seemed to have vanished off the streets, most likely hiding in fear. Which meant that Nathaniel was already here. I could see the school, and closed in on the distance. As I approached, I could see three people. One was Nathaniel, an angry look on his face. He was glaring down at a pair that was facing him off. A girl in a red suit, black spots covered it like a ladybug. Her hair was pulled back in two small ponytails. The other was a boy. Dressed in clothes as dark as night, but his hair was a shining blond. It was like the sun. His costume resembled a black cat. Nathaniel began to sketch on a drawing tablet stuck on his arm. His hand moved quickly and it took mere moments for a large cage to fall from the sky. It crashed on the ground right above the duo but failed to capture them. They quickly jumped away without a problem. The girl made a move, throwing a Yo-Yo towards him. The string tried to capture the boy but he moved too, and the Yo-Yo shrank back towards her. "Wait!" I cried out. It hurt my throat a little. I wasn't used to yelling so loud. Nathaniel turned towards me, a little surprised. I would be too, if I were him. "I'm not a hero." I stated the words to myself again. "But I can make a difference." I dropped the backpack, catching the attention of the pair too.  
Please don't look at me. I don't want to be noticed. I had to avoid looking into their eyes.  
"I have what you want!" Quickly unzipping the top, I raised the journals up, ensuring they all could see it.  
Nathaniel moved away from the fight, hurrying over to where I stood. When close, I handed them over. "I was going to give them to you tomorrow when class started." I admitted. He looked down at the art, then smiled. As he went to speak, Nathaniel suddenly paused, and muttered something to himself, almost as if he was speaking to another person. Was someone there? The only other people here was the animal-dressed duo, slowly sneaking up. I think I began to understand what had happened, remembering stories on the news about them. Nathaniel had a corrupted object with him, but I wasn't sure which one it was. I'd leave that to the real heroes. A distraction would be helpful though. "Who are you talking to?" I started. He grinned, shaking his head. "Nobody. Just myself. Thank you, again." The boy held his art close. At that moment, the girl's Yo-Yo tightened around him. Nathaniel struggled against the bonds as the guy jumped beside him. He slipped the pencil out of his free hand, snapping it in half. The black coloring melted away. It was almost disbelieving when a butterfly fluttered out. The Yo-Yo fell away from Nathaniel and she shot it towards the insect. I turned away from it, uninterested. These were real heroes. Something I could only be in my stories. But I helped... Right? I was a distraction. For the first time in my life, I was noticed, and I helped because of it.  
The strange looks on Nathaniel vanished, disappearing completely, and leaving him to appear as he normally is. The boy held his head in his hand, still gripping the artwork in his other.  
He blinked, trying to understand what happened. I wasn't exactly sure myself but it seemed to be okay. He looked around, completely confused, then down at the contents in his hand. "This is..."  
"Your art. I'm sorry it was taken away." I knelt before him. "Are you okay?"  
The boy nodded, smiling lightly. "Yes. What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"  
At my question, he seemed lost. I looked around for the two heroes but they were already gone. A small white butterfly was now fluttering above. It seemed so content. A moment past, and it flew away. "Well, I'm not sure myself, but you visit my house and mentioned getting your belongings back.." I paused for a moment, checking to see if he was listening. "Then you just kissed me, said you loved me, and left. I came here and.. It was over pretty quickly."  
Nathaniel's cheeks painted red. "I-I what?" He looked away from me. Normally, I would be relieved if someone stopped looking at me. But I didn't want to be a nothing anymore. Everyone was something, right? I didn't want him to stop seeing me. I set a hand on his shoulder, and gently set my lips on his cheek. It was still as soft as last time. He closed his eyes tightly at first, then surprised me with a hug.  
I think I like being a something.  
The days seemed to go by so quickly, before I knew it, it was the final day of school. I closed my eyes, feeling the sun's rays radiate into the classroom. Summer break, then I'd be starting a new year. The bell rang for lunch, and students began to pick up their stuff, following each other out of the classroom. I pulled up my backpack, digging through the contents before letting out a sigh. "I forgot my journal at home." I muttered to myself. It was less than a moment for someone to hold one out for me. I looked over to Nathaniel, smiling as he offered his. "Here. You can have mine." I gazed down to the gesture, taking the offering, and smiled. "Thank you. I'll write something for you later." I made a promise. The first person who wanted to read what I wrote. I would assure it wasn't sad, something happy. I didn't want him to be sad either. I pulled myself out of my chair, turning back to wait for him to follow. This had been my chance for a new life, and I think I really like it.


End file.
